c a r e l e s s
by insensitively
Summary: A Sebastian x Reader fanfic finds you, a young girl, the only reminder of the past of Ciel, having shared it with him yourself. Upon finding each other, you both realise your families were in contact before their untimely death. Will you find out what it was that tied you both together? And will you let go of your childish fear of demons to see Sebastian as he is?
1. Chapter 1

(A Sebastian Michaelis x Reader fanfic, more like OC)

Edit (5/8/15) - It came all in HTML formatting and nobody was able to read this, sorry! I hope it's visible now.

Chapter One - Old Memories

It was a dark, wintry night. The full moon shined on the streets, and you could almost imagine a wolf's cry as you hurry along the path. You shiver. It was definitely a bad night to go exploring at midnight. It wasn't your choice, really, to go out exploring on your own, defenceless, and only disguised in a dark purple cloak. But after a nightmare as terrible as the one you had had, the only thing that could calm you down enough to let you sleep again was a walk outside the mansion where you resided at the moment. Your childhood friend, Sasha, had invited you to live with her after you had turned up, clothes torn, vulnerable, a month after your actual home had been burnt to the ground, claiming the lives of every person of your family.

No one had survived it. Your little sister, your mother, your father nor any servant.

 **Fortunately, you had sneaked out the night of the fire, sulking about a matter that seemed so irrelevant now: a slice of cake which you had been denied to prevent any cavities. "No, no, (Y/N)," Your mother had told you, sternly. "You already ate a lot of sweets today, do you want to spoil your teeth?"**

 **You had sulked, and sneaked out that night, with all the hopes of running away and making your parents realise they were wrong. But, instead, you had witnessed a great fire, and had gotten kidnapped.**

 **Had it really been fortunate that you had survived?**

 **Taken to a cage full of other children the same age as yours. Stabbed repeatedly, to shed blood for a demon-worshipping ceremony. Marked with a red-hot poker on your left collarbone, a mark which would never fade, a mark which had to be hidden well. But then something happened. A child in the other cage, a tiny boy just an year older than you, with navy blue hair and wide blue eyes had summoned an actual demon, or so she had seen.**

 **Probably just the terror making you see things then, but since you had been on the table again, this time to be sacrificed, not just for shedding some blood, you had seen a black figure walk over to him, his tiny hands reaching for the figure. Maybe it had been your imagination, but had a pare of glowing reddish eyes made contact with you then? It attracted the attention of the other worshippers and they started to crowd around the boy.**

 **You escaped the table, you had not been chained to it, yet, and ran to the exit, which had fortunately been left open. You ran out, but just as you did, you heard a yell, and in a few moments, a fire had engulfed the entire room. It was a big mansion, but the big doors were open, as well. You ran forward to them, just as the ceiling starting to catch fire, as well.**

 **You managed to escape, with a single thought. _'How in the world had fire caught on so fast?'_**

 **You ran for a few miles without tiring. And, as your muscles started to ache, you glimpsed Sasha's mansion in front of you. You had pushed open the gates and collapsed in front of the guards.**

 **Sasha informed you of a lot of things, the tragedy of your mansion, the month that had passed without any news of you. You refused to tell her anything, keeping the information to yourself, and managing to forget the boy with the navy blue hair and wide blue eyes.**

But now, as you look at the midnight sky, so familiarly blue, thoughts which you had not remembered in a few years surface. Was it real, what you had seen?

You reach a huge gate, with a symbol a bit familiar to you. It wasn't chained. You pushed it open, absent-mindedly.

Unlike Sasha's big garden, this garden had such beautifully trimmed bushes, so soft and comfortable. Without realising it, you curl up and start to drift away. But, as you do, the symbol on the gate appears in your mind. And you remember it, the Phantomhive symbol. The family which managed Funtom, the toy company which Sasha so dearly loved, even though she was above 10, for crying out loud. But you're too far into sleep to care about the Phantomhives finding you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Old Faces

"Hello? Miss? Are you all right?"

A voice directly above your head makes a sudden fear surge through your body. Slowly, you raise your head to get a good look of the person who was speaking to you. And you are pleasantly surprised. A blond-haired boy, with a hat at the back of his neck, dressed in a young gardener's attire, peers at you, with confused light blue eyes. You become aware of the fact that you're lying in a bush (a comfortable one, but it's a bush, for goodness's sake) and stand up suddenly. He is quick to avoid the clashing of your heads and stands properly.

"Um," You say, secretly a little bit sleepy. "Yes, yes, I am, thank you for asking."

He stands firmly, then. You wonder why, and then remember the formal English that you always speak reveals your reputation every single time. "Morning, miss."

"I can't imagine what you must think of me, lying in that bush and all," You say, formally, the way you speak to everyone. "Truth is, I got lost at midnight, the time I was out for a stroll, and I don't remember much of last night, I think I must've fainted from the cold winds," You lie, clearly remembering all your thoughts of opening the gate, and the familiarity of the symbol which you later deduced in your sleep to be the Phantomhive family symbol.

"It's no problem, miss. I'm Finnian, the gardener of the Phantomhive mansion." He seems cheerful.

"That's where I am, eh?" You say, even though you know. "I'm sorry, I must be going."

You take my long cloak off, which had kept you hair and dress intact, just a little bit out of place, but it wasn't that visible. You had only taken five steps forward before a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Morning, Finnian, the young master should be waking up, and my, my, who is this?"

You turn to see a tall man, all in black, looking at you, and inspecting the bushes at the same time.

"Oh, her?" Finnian asked. "She had gotten lost last night and evidently fainted near the bushes due to the cold winds."

"The gate hadn't been locked?" The man asked, and you realised he was a butler. _The Phantomhive butler._

"No, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Finnian said, quickly and walked away to do other things.

"You mustn't be that careless, miss," the butler told you. "You're a lady, after all, it's dangerous out at midnight."

You sensed familiarity, as if you had seen him before. "Uh, yes, I'll try to be, next time. And I didn't catch your name. Who must you be?"

"I'm the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis." It made sense, a butler for the Phantomhive Earl, but you still felt as if you had seen him before. "And you must be Lady…?"

"(Y/N)," you say, with a curtsy.

He looks at you with the same sense of familiarity you feel. But it's only for a second, then the expression is gone, replaced by the same smiling expression.

"Of course," Sebastian says, with that slight smile, the one that never seemed to leave his face. "Will you stay for tea, Lady (Y/N)?"

"Um, I don't think I can, I would have to tell Lady Sasha if I shall."

"It shall be done," He bows.

"You really don't have to, I should be getting on my way, anyway. And I would be a bother."

"Oh, no, Lady. The young master shall be pleased to have a guest. And if you would wait, I will inform Lady Sasha… Lier, yes?"

You nod. "Thank you, Sebastian."

His eyes widen for the fraction of a second, and then he smiles. With a bow, he exits from the gate, and is gone.

"Oh! You must be Lady (Y/N)!" says a red-haired woman in a housemaid dress, with big round glasses.

She must've heard the conversation between Sebastian and you.

"Yes, and you are -"

"Mey-Rin, I'm the housekeeper!" She says, in a screeching voice which doesn't seem that rough, cheerfully.

"Yes, of course."

"You must meet the young master before you go!" She says, gesturing me to enter the mansion.

 _Young master. They refer to him as if he were a child._

You chuckle, inwardly. "His office is above the stairs, I shall escort you there," Mey-Rin says.

"Thank you," You say.

"It's always a pleasure to have a lady in this mansion," Mey-Rin says, "but Lady Elizabeth hardly rests for a moment in here."

"Lady Elizabeth?"

"The young master's fiancée. She's a nice lady, all right."

The Earl hasn't married, yet? _How strange._

 _It's as if he really is a child._

Mey-Rin pushes the door open. "Young master! Your guest!"

"Wait here for a moment, Lady," she tells you with a curtsy as she went in.

"It must be a huge surprise, a guest so early," You muse to myself.

I wonder what he'll think of me. Whatever may he think, he will always remember my eyes.

I was complimented all the time about my 'fierce' green eyes. So emerald, that, apparently, once you saw it, you could never forget it. It was a strange thing, though. Your parents had blue eyes, and your sister as well. They used to tease you that you weren't a part of that family because you had different eyes. But they always stopped quickly because you would then start to tear up.

It took a while, but then you hear a voice, a very familiar one. You just can't place it.

"A guest, eh? This early? Let her in and shut the door when you go, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, young master!"

 _Tch, he even sounds like a child._

Mey-Rin opens the door, cheerfully. "Here you go," she says.

When you enter the room, she exits and shuts the door.

You take in a breath. Then start to speak. Charming with words, a way you learnt from your parents.

"I'm sorry, it was extremely not lady-like of me to come this early -"

But you hardly finish it before you look up and freeze.

The identical navy-blue hair and the wide blue eyes, only with an eye patch on his right eye. He's looking at you as well, with shock identical to yours.

 _The tiny boy who summoned a 'demon'. It was him._

You had locked helpless eyes over the cages quite a few times. You would never forget his and neither would he forget yours.

He was leaning his head on a tilted right hand earlier, but now he was sitting up straight, dressed mostly in blue.

But your mouth hadn't ceased speaking. "- and I know you, don't I?"

He seemed surprised with the question. "Yes, yes, you do. But how did she survive?" He began muttering to himself about Sebastian.

Knock-knock. The Earl called the person in.

It's his butler. Sebastian. And at that moment, you realise why you feel such familiarity with Sebastian. You remembered the eyes, the glowing pair of reddish eyes that had belonged to the black figure who had gone to that boy, the Earl. And in the shadows, his eyes look just like that, glowing. Red. _Devilish._

But there was a good thing about you. When faced with fear, you wouldn't cower, you would talk. Talk your way out of it, like you father. But, even though you didn't feel like striking a conversation with someone who was clearly a demon, your mouth started to talk.

"And he's the one, isn't he?" You jab a finger at Sebastian, all the while looking at the Earl. "Your 'demon', who started the great big fire in that room?"

Sebastian says, impressed, as he brings the morning tea for the Earl, "She remembers me. How nice it to be known."

"Why exactly are you with the Earl -" You direct this question to the demon, but then stop. Demon-summoning, striking a deal, you remember your mother's ghost stories very well, "oh wait,of course."

"And she knows why," Sebastian says, more to himself than the Earl, as he pours the tea into the cup. "All the more impressed."

"Shut up, Sebastian," the Earl says, just a little bit annoyed. "How is she alive? Did you protect her from that fire or what?"

At that, you become annoyed. "No one," you say, commanding attention, "protected me. I was on the table, waiting to be chained and sacrificed, but then he came. Attracted their attention. I saw my chance and ran away. The fire almost got a hold of my leg, but I escaped."

Sebastian hands over the tea, looking impressed. "She earned it."

The Earl's hands are trembling. You're aware that your presence itself was bring him bad memories, and the sight of him in itself is making you remember everything. Leading up from your sneaking out, and your kidnapping. Your hands themselves are shaking furiously.

The Earl scoffs. "All right, whatever. So, since that's clear, why exactly are you here? Do you want to relive those pleasant days by talking to me or do you want to return to your family?"

And you snap at him. "Because my family doesn't exist anymore, you -" You say, but your voice cracks. Thankfully, you manage to keep your eyes dry.

The Earl's looking at you with a similar expression.

After a moment, you remember something. "Ciel," you say, aloud.

The Earl looks at you with an annoyed expression. "Yes, what?"

"No," you say, mirroring the expression. "Your name. I remembered my father, the night of your fire, he told me about a family we were going to visit the next day. They had a boy, whose name was Ciel."

"Your family and mine knew each other?" He looks at me, surprised.

"We're more connected than you would think," You tell him, only half-joking.

"There must be something." Ciel looks at Sebastian, who's smiling slightly, looking at me with an amused expression. "Sebastian, find some information of the her family and my family's connections and if someone was really going to visit the Phantomhives on the day after the fire."

"It might've been destroyed, my lord." But his tone very well suggested it wouldn't be much of a challenge. _He was testing Ciel._

"Maybe, but you would always find a way to get it back," Ciel replied, unwavering. _He passed the test._

"The (L/N) family," you tell Sebastian.

"Very well, lady."

He starts to exit but then whispers to you, "A word of advice, my lady? Don't be **careless** with the young master. He won't let you off easily."

"Don't you worry, demon," I muttered to myself as he walked away. "I'm counting on it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Conversing

"Follow me," Ciel says, hardly able to look at you.

"Alright," you say, not able to look at him any more than he can look at you.

He gets up and walks to the hallway. You follow him, and notice his height. "Hey, Ciel?"

"What?" His tone is snappy, and you almost decide to not ask it.

"You're like, thirteen, right?"

At that, he slows down. "Yes..," He says, unsure, like he wasn't certain where you were going.

"Then, why are you so short?"

At that, he stops. Abruptly. Thankfully, you weren't right on his heels, so you didn't run into him. He turns and sighs. "For the millionth time, I don't know."

He still doesn't look at you. And you get annoyed, for real, now.

"Okay, Earl Phantomhive, I get what you're going through," you say, almost putting your hands on your hips, but refraining to do so at the last moment. "It's obviously not a pleasure to have me here, because of those memories. But, **why can't you just** -"

"That's just it," He says, calm, but fitful. "Nobody understands me, do you get it? Not you, nor anyone else! You don't understand what I'm going through, do you get it?"

He's towering over you, even though you're the same height. So you decide to tower over him then.

"No, I do!" You scream back at him. "It was much harder getting back to my usual self, and even now, I'm a _**ghost**_ of the person I used to be! You had him, _**the demon**_ , you didn't have to tell him what had happened, he _**knew**_ , _ **he**_ _**freed you**_!"

You pause for a breath, then go on, taking a step forward.

"It was much harder for me, do you know why? I couldn't tell Sasha about _**anything**_ that had happened there! She wouldn't understand! You had him, _**don't you dare**_ say nobody understands, because if there's one person who nobody understands, _ **it's me**_!"

You take a deep breath, and notice with something like satisfaction, it had been you who was towering over him. And you step back.

"So, why don't you try to man up and face your inner demon?" You say, calmly, as if you had been asking him to get cake for you.

"Why, when I see one everyday, already?" He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Sebastian doesn't count. Why don't we do what we were going to do?"

"Right," He says, without skipping a beat and walks in front, again. "We're going to the office that belonged to my father. He might have something on your family there."

You shudder. "Don't say it like that."

He peers at you with that one eye of his, the other hidden under an eye patch. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like your dad had something of a favour on my family. You're talking like it's a game."

He doesn't say anything else, and just opens a door which was to the right of him and steps inside. You're right behind him. He walks to the

"Which reminds me, Ciel, why do you have an eye patch? To my knowledge, you're not a pirate." But the ends of the sentence rise up in a question. You don't know him.

He says, and you can hear his smile in his words, "No, I'm not."

"Then?"

He hesitates, like he's conflicted with himself, and turns to face you. "It's my contract."

"Right…." You put every bit of your uncertainty in it.

"My contract. With Sebastian. Surely you know."

He starts to look around this room. It's dusty, indicating nobody had come here in some time.

Then you think of something to say. But you press it down. Your hands begin to tremble slightly, trying to bury the words.

"What is it?" He says, with a sigh.

The words escape, with a squeal. "You're just so **cuuute**!"

He freezes for a moment then does whatever he was doing earlier, giving a snort. "You sound just like Lizzy."

"Lizzy? Oh, you mean Lady Elizabeth. Isn't she your…cousin?" You don't remember their relationship.

"Fiancée, but, yes, that too."

"You're marrying your cousin?" You lean on the table in the centre of the room. "My, my."

"Problem?"

"None. Is she nice? Mey-Rin says the mansion is never quite when she comes here."

"Mey-Rin, eh? She's all right, I suppose. She just goes to great lengths to make the mansion more 'cuter'. Once, she even went as far as to place the traditional pink head wear for young ladies on Sebastian's head, as according to her, 'he didn't look cute at all'."

You laugh.

There's a knock on the door. Ciel calls, chuckling, "Come in."

It was Sebastian. Hardly half an hour had passed since he had gone, surely he wasn't that fast.

 _Oh, right. He's a demon._

Somewhere, inside my mind, you knew you should be afraid of this demon, because he was a demon, but you just weren't. He walked in, gracefully, to Ciel's side, and bent slightly.

"I couldn't find anything on her family," He says, "but I found something on the Phantomhives' relationship with the (L/N) family."

"Really?" Ciel flicks a lazy eye to Sebastian, sounding bored and unenthusiastic.

"Yes. Apparently, your family was planning to side with the (L/N)s in some matter. And the visit was just supposed to be a discussion, one that just never happened."

"What matter?"

"Nobody knows. It might be in your father's files, or Tanaka's journal."

"What are you waiting for?"

Sebastian hesitated, just for a moment. "Master, you have agreed to host a ball this evening. Right now, you should put this off for later."

"Oh, of course, the ball. And I suppose the Liers were invited as well."

Your eyes widen. "They were?"

"They were," Sebastian confirms.

"So, you should be coming along, as well," Ciel says, pondering the fact. "And it's in about three hours. You should get going, (Y/N)."

"Yes, I should," You say, wondering what you should wear.

"It's a masquerade, just so you know," Ciel says, sitting on the chair, legs to one side, as if he were a young prince. All that was missing was a staff made of gold and a crown. He looked regal all the way through. "Sebastian, see to it she's escorted carefully."

And just like that, it was over. _At the moment._

"Come, my lady," Sebastian smiles, slightly. Upon reaching the gate, as we wait for the carriage, he asks me, "If you do not mind me asking, why exactly aren't you frightened by me?

"Why ever would I be?"

He merely raises an eyebrow. _Because he's a demon._ "Honestly?" I tell him, earnestly. "I don't know, there must be something wrong with me."

He frowns when the carriage arrives in our view. "Perhaps not."


	4. Chapter 4

s

Chapter Four - A Missing Detail

"I heard you went to the Phantomhives' this morning," Sasha says, partly-jealous, partly-angry at your not informing her first.

"Yeah," You say, partly-apologising. "Look, Sasha, I -"

"And that you arrived at midnight, **_Lady (Y/N)_** ," She says, emphasising your title, and not letting you explain. "Midnight, huh? Something going on between the Earl and you that I should know?"

It's a good thing you're not an easy blusher. But the bad end of that is that you don't have to blush to be embarrassed. Whenever you are even just a bit embarrassed, smiles appear on your face that signify it.

You smile, unwillingly. "Cut it out, Sasha, he has a fiancée."

"That's Lady Sasha for you."

"Why do you still insist on the formalities?" You shake your head, disapprovingly. "I've known you since childhood. You don't even call me by my name! You call me," you lower your voice to a volume only she can hear, to spare yourself from further embarrassment, "Teddy Bear."

She gives you a glare. "I started calling you that when I was four! The name stuck. You're a big teddy bear, anyway."

"That's mean of you. Never call a lady a teddy bear."

"Since when are you a lady?"

"Since forever?"

Sasha sighs. Whenever you fought in this manner, only one would emerge a victor: you. And anyway, Sasha was too mature to continue it any further every time it happened.

"Tell me, (Y/N), the ball this evening. What will you wear? Shall I call a seamstress?"

"Nah, I'll just borrow a dress from you."

"Nonsense, (Y/N), you're getting a seamstress."

"All right, but the seamstress better be good if you're willing to go to such lengths just for a dress to a ball."

"You're a part of the family. It's our gift."

You cease speaking, because, clearly, there isn't anything more for Sasha to say.

"...Fine."

The seamstress was good at her job. Within the first five minutes of close examination of you, she decided the best colour to compliment you would be purple. And she even gave you a matching plain purple corset.

"How does it fit, Lady (Y/N)?" She asks after some time, tiredly.

"Perfectly, thank you," You say, still admiring yourself in the mirror. It really is beautiful. You never like purple that much, but you never really had realised how good you would look in it. (A/N: That's not me. Purple's my favourite, just so you know.)

"Good thing," says Sasha, "because the ball is in half an hour."

"Time flies when you have a good seamstress," You say.

The seamstress glows with the praise, then shoos you away from the mirror. "It's time to see how you would look together with Lady Sasha."

Sasha has on an elegant blue dress with a matching dark blue mask. It suits her perfectly.

You, on the other hand, have on a violet mask, which even though is a little different to that of your dress, gives your outfit a satisfying finish.

"I think we're ready, Sa-" You pause at the look Sasha gives you, then continue smoothly, "Lady Sasha."

"Then, let's go!"

She clearly is enthusiastic. You don't see the point of balls, grand or not, but hope the Earl has found something or this would be in vain as well. You sigh, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Your carriage gives a little tremor as it pulls to the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion.

A hand is offered to Sasha first, and after her, you are offered a hand as well. One clad in black. "Sebastian?" You ask, hopefully.

"You remember," he says, eyes lighting up as he helps you out of the carriage.

"Of course," You say, and open your mouth to say something else, maybe, _Once you've seen a demon, you never really forget him/ her_ but Sasha calls you at that moment.

"Lady (Y/N), I think it's time to enter!"

Sebastian gives you a smile, though his face is partly hidden by a mask the colour of ivory, the colour often romanticised as angelic power. _**'Such an irony,'**_ You think to yourself, idly. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor."

The ball is a mix of dark and bright colours, whirling, caught in an act of waltz. The music is beautiful, and perfect for the occasion. But the only person missing is the host himself. You strain your neck to catch a glimpse of Ciel, but are unsuccessful.

"What are you doing? That's very un-ladylike of you," Sasha says, not even trying hide the disgust in her voice.

"I'm trying to see who's playing the violin," You lie, frankly, having no interest in such a petty matter.

"Well, then, look the other way," Sasha gestures, rolling her eyes. "The gentleman who helped us out of the carriage is playing the violin."

You turn and see Sebastian near the stairs, playing the violin beautifully.

 _ **'Thousands of years of practice,'**_ You think, approvingly. And as you do, Sebastian raises his head to look at you and gives you the slightest of smiles.

You turn away. "Lady Sasha," You say, a bit shell-shocked. "How about we get something to drink?"

"Water for me," Sasha says.

"You're not coming?" You ask, not really caring.

"My fiancé is here, why should I come?" She said, looking at a boy, her fiancé, Alexander, approaching them.

You shudder. You've always found Sasha's fiancé a bit shady, so you retreat to the part of the hall where drinks and water are.

"I'll just take a glass of water," You mutter to yourself, looking down.

"Very well," You hear a voice saying, in front of you.

"Sebastian," You look up. His voice is familiar to you. "How in the world are you possibly giving me water," You accept a glass of water from him, "and playing the violin?"

"That's quite a simple question, Lady. I'm not playing the violin."

Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Then who is?"

"Just someone the young master called in," He says. You turn to see that, indeed, someone in a green suit is playing the violin at the moment.

"But you were playing it before, right?"

"I was," He says, smoothly. "But I can't help the master and the servants while playing the violin, so the young lord called in a replacement."

 _ **'Oh, really,'**_ You think. His tone suggests he can but doesn't _feel_ up to it.

"Which reminds me," You say, evenly, "have you found anything?"

"I couldn't. I got a hold of your mansion, however, half-burnt as it is," Sebastian says, preparing other glasses. "but I couldn't see it, as we had to prepare for the ball."

You take a sip, then remember a thing, little though extremely important, "I should've told you this, but I forgot," You say, shaking your head. "My mansion, it -"

Sebastian interrupts you with a bow. "The young master has to arrive here. You can tell me later, Lady (Y/N)."

"But it's important," You say to yourself as he walks away.

 _ **WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY THAT SEBASTIAN MUST'VE MISSED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ISSUE! ^-^ ^_^ ^-^**_

 _ **ANIME ALERT- Noragami is amazing why didn't I see it before! I'm waiting for Second Season yaay. And reading the manga too.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Ball

"(Y/N), what are you doing over there?"

That voice was very familiar. You turn to see Sasha, hardly able to walk properly, stumbling towards you. "Sasha? I mean, Lady Sasha?"

Sasha giggles and puts both her hands on your shoulder, her eyes shining behind her pink mask. "No need to dwell on formalities, (Y/N)."

"Uh huh," You mutter. "What's up with you?"

"Me?" Sasha slurs her words.

"Oh no," You say. Rightly, too. This is bad. Really bad. "Sasha, you're thirteen! You shouldn't be drinking at the moment."

"Alex gave me a glass of something pink," Sasha pauses, then continues slurring as she speaks. "He said it matched with my dress. I didn't like it at first. But, I drank three glasses, and I'm full." She hiccups.

You curse Alexander under your breath. You shouldn't have left her alone for even a bit. You look around and see how vulnerable you both currently are. There are unknown people around you all. This era is a bad one for young girls like Sasha and yourself. Sasha collapses on you.

You put her arm over your shoulder and carry her, hoping for something to happen, anything.

But then, there's a familiar voice, loud and clear, yet sounding seemingly effortless.

Ciel smiles, a fake one (you can recognise one when you see it, after all, you have had to imitate it so many times), and says, "Thank you all for attending this ball. I am the Earl Phantomhive and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Murmurs arise. 'A child?' 'I really hope this isn't a joke.'

He catches your eyes. "May the ball resume," He says, moving his eyes off you for a moment, clearly demanding them to shut up. The violin starts playing again.

He looks at you again, noticing Sasha over you. He whispers something in Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian bows, and says something, probably, 'Yes, my lord' or whatever the demon servants are saying these days.

Sasha starts to move, and you direct your attention to her quickly. But she falls asleep again and you sigh.

"Mey-Rin might be able to watch her," says a voice next to you.

"Might she?" You ask. Sebastian is next to you, leaning on the wall, pondering the thought. 'Speedy demon.'

"She will," Sebastian smiles and takes Sasha from you. "The young master has asked me to let you know he demands your presence at the place where you first saw him."

"It's burnt up, isn't it? And how exactly am I to reach it without a carriage?"

"In this mansion, Lady (Y/N)."

"Sebastian, just call me (Y/N). I hate formalities."

Sebastian hesitates for just a moment. "Very well. I will leave Lady Sasha with Mey-Rin and be with you in a minute."

"Oh, it's fine, really. I can go by myself."

"The master doesn't trust anyone, especially you."

'That was a rude awakening.' You huff. "Sebastian, you can resume the formalities, now."

Sebastian laughs. "Very well, Lady -"

"I didn't mean that!"

Sebastian smiles. When you blink, he's gone from his place. Along with Sasha.

You look up where Ciel had been earlier. He has retreated. Back to his office, you suppose.

"Maybe I'll just have another cup of water," You say to yourself and move forward with the intent.

But somebody moves into your way, blocking it.

"Hey!" You say with a mix of surprise and anger. He wears a turquoise suit, complete with a light blue mask.

"Would you like a drink, (Y/N)?" He says, in the familiar voice which always sends a shiver through your spine.

"That's Lady (Y/N) for you, Alexander," You say, a bit peeved, recognising him behind the mask. "And, no. I don't want to slur my words like Sasha."

"Formalities between us?" Alexander says. "You're basically my sister-in-law. Or should I say, we are much closer than that, aren't we?"

"Knock it off, Alexander. You're nothing more to me that an idiot who Sasha agreed to marry. And, no, we aren't that close, you live like a thousand miles away from where I reside."

Alexander moves fast to grab your wrist. "Stop playing innocent, Lady. I know you -"

"No, you don't, we've only met once or twice, of which both times I hated you." You struggle against him. "Stop it, you're hurting me."

"Lady (Y/N), is there a problem here?" A voice came from behind you.

'Sebastian,' you think as you crane your neck to look at him, leaning on the wall as if he'd been there forever, his head bent. His hair covered his eyes, shielding them from you. His voice was stern yet smooth. "Not really, Sasha's fiancé just got his head muddled up. He's conversing in a nonsensical way," You say, confused why Alexander was stating such nonsense. You turned to look at Alexander, who had a shocked expression on his face. "Alexander, are you all right?"

He lets go of your wrist and hisses at you. "See you later, Lady."

He leaves without another word.

"Ouch," You declare, massaging your wrist.

"Do you need any ice?" Sebastian's by your side in a moment, examining your wrist.

"No, but I think he hates me," You say, taking your hand from Sebastian's loose grip.

Sebastian stiffens for a moment, then smiles at you. "It would seem so. If you don't mind, Lady, we should go to the master."

You look up at him and see his eyes, glowing the same way as the first time you had seen them. You hesitate for a moment. It doesn't scare you as much as it should. "Your eyes are really nice," You say.

He blinks, surprised at your choice of words. His eyes cease glowing. "Thank you, Lady -"

"(Y/N)."

"- (Y/N), your eyes aren't that bad, either."

Your hand rises of its own accord to touch your eyes, but stop when their tips reach the purple mask shielding your face partly. "Thank you, but let's get going."

Sebastian smiles in a way that makes you remember he's a demon. He's dangerous. Mother always said so.

But as you follow him up the stairs, you wonder if Mother was right about the fact demons are reckless and don't spare any soul. 'He doesn't seem that way, but that might only be because of his current contract,' You think to yourself while remembering his angelic ivory-white mask.

 **NORAGAMI IS AMMMMMAAAZING, but don't mind me. It's a little short, but it'll be all right soon! Hopefully...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Interrogation

"Did you find anything yet, Earl?" You say.

"Not yet," Ciel says and pauses when he sees your shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. "What?"

"It feels strange calling you an Earl, especially since you're a child," You say, giggling a little bit.

"I'm older than you," Ciel says, irritatedly. "You look twelve."

"Looks do not signify the age of a person," Sebastian says, behind you, as he closes the door.

"Do you mean to say she's older?" Ciel asks, alert.

You look at Sebastian with the same expression as Ciel.

Sebastian just smiles. "Ponder the thought, young master."

"Perfect," You say, switching topics. "Ciel, does this mean you haven't found anything?"

Ciel raises his eyebrows at your change in calling him Earl earlier, now Ciel, but all he says is, "No, not yet. But the Undertaker might know something, so we will see him tomorrow."

"Undertaker? Who is that?"

"An acquaintance."

"You say he might know something about my family?"

Ciel ponders the thought. "It's only logical he might."

You feel unsettled. As if you're missing something in an equation. But instead, you feel now as if you've forgotten something about your family, something very important.

Ciel nods his head. You almost miss it, but you see it through your peripheral vision. You turn your head to see Sebastian, who bends in a bow as if, agreeing.

"(Y/N)," Sebastian says, and you look up at him. "Do you recall anything even remotely unsettling about your family?"

You think. Do you, really? Wasn't it always a bit disturbing that all your grandparents from your father's side and a few from your mother's side were always portrayed as youthful, bright, flawless? Was it disturbing how one day, a youthful lady, along with a handsome young man dropped by your mansion, and your father introduced her as your great-grandmother and great-grandfather?

"Was that disturbing, indeed?" Sebastian says, and you find out with a jolt that he was right in front of you, lifting your chin so you looked at his sombre expression and his at-the-moment glow-less eyes.

"Crimson," You say, out of the blue.

Next to you, Ciel blinks. "Crimson?"

Sebastian doesn't seem the least bit deterred, but nonetheless, you look at Ciel with some difficulty and say, "I had been searching for a colour to describe your butler's eyes, when they weren't glowing red in his demonic persona."

Ciel grinned, but it wasn't one that made you comfortable. "You do have a way of steering away from topics, don't you?"

"It's a habit of hers," Sebastian says. And you look back at him. "Is it, Sebastian?"

"It is, but tell me, (Y/N), was it really disturbing how youthful they were?"

You realise with another jolt he had tuned into your memories, and found out. But you ponder his words. "It was. And, it was all the more surprising that their eyes were these bright colours. So bright and unique, I almost had no colours to identify them as."

Pieces of your memory come together as you speak. "And we ate less frequently. Whenever we did eat, there was always this bright glow to it, almost invisible if you didn't concentrate to see it. The taste was indescribable."

"And whenever we ate, I remember how their eyes were always shielded. But once when I did see my father's eyes, they -"

You draw a blank. You can't remember. "They -"

It doesn't show in his expression, but you can tell Sebastian was hoping for more. You shake your head, helplessly. "I can't remember. It's as if there's a block in my memory, preventing more from coming through." And a headache, but it had gone as soon as it had come, so you don't mention that.

Sebastian's hand slides out from under your chin. He shakes his head at Ciel. "It isn't much to go through, and we can't conclude it yet, my lord."

Ciel nods. "Very well. Are you surprised, (Y/N)?"

You shake your head. "At? Your interrogation?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I expected it, sooner or later. Queen's Guard-dog, aren't you?" You say, with no emotion.

Ciel's face shows surprise, but not at the nickname you mentioned.

You continue. "I had heard your name, the dark details as well as the children's toy company popularity. You see, Earl Phantomhive, the Lier family doesn't just run the local council and behave as a mouthpiece of the Queen. They are also the storehouse of gossip. A lot of it. The extra things I hear is just a bonus of living with them."

Sebastian's face belies no emotion, but he sounds surprised as well. "Isn't that wonderful."

"I must see Lady Sasha," You say, indignantly. "So if you're done, excuse me."

You exit the room without being dismissed.

"Not so fast, (Y/N)."

You jump, but you only see Sebastian beside you. "You have got to stop creeping up on me like that, Sebastian."

He doesn't say anything. So you continue. "What do you mean, not so fast?"

"Tell me, (Y/N)," He says, a light smile on his face. "What did your mother say about demons?"

"She told me a lot of things," You say, confused.

A memory returns to you, and you can feel Sebastian listening into it as well.

 _ **"But, Ma, Reah told me demons can fall in love with mortals, is it true?"**_

 _ **You were in bed, listening to your mother as if she was telling you a bedtime story.**_

 _ **Father froze. Mother whispered, "We should've put the maid out of her misery before."**_

 _ **Father nodded, and said. "Technically speaking, no, but they can grow attached to their souls. The attachment could be maddening. But demons have the strongest feelings for other demonic beings."**_

 _ **"Feelings?" You tug at Mother's dress, urging her.**_

 _ **"Love, darling," Mother said. "Demons only fall in love with demons."**_

 _ **"Or humans with even a bit of demonic ancestry," Father had to add.**_

 _ **"Mhm," You said, sleepily.**_

 _ **"Poor thing, she's sleepy already," Mother said, and kissed your forehead. "See you later, darling."**_

 _ **"Goodnight, honey," Father said, as he got up.**_

 _ **Then your eyelids fell.**_

"Just what I had expected," Sebastian says, grimly. "(Y/N), you're a half-breed."

"Half-breed?" You say, confused.

"Half-human, half-demon," Sebastian says, then he looks down. "You're the more powerful of both, but you are endangered, too."

You're so surprised, you hardly say anything.

"Demons want you because your soul is human. Humans want you... you don't want to know why, (Y/N)."

"I don't," You say, firmly.

"I'll let Lady Sasha in the carriage and back to the Lier mansion," Sebastian says.

"I should -"

"No," He says, firmly. "You must stay here. You're vulnerable. I'll arrange for the guest room." And with that, he turns to walk away.

"Sebastian, wait."

He stops and says, "What would you like to know, (Y/N)?"

You hesitate. "Um, Sebastian, how did you know? That - that I am a half-breed?"

He hesitates, you can feel it. After a moment, he says, simply, "I sensed something supernatural."

He leaves you there.

 _'Damn it, Sebastian,'_ You think. _'Mother told me every single thing there is to demons, but she never mentioned demons having an acute sixth sense of knowing supernatural presence nearby.'_

Then you sigh. _'Oh well, she probably forgot to mention that important fact.'_

 **OBLIVIOUSSSS EH? Just you wait for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Night

"The master has agreed to let you stay," Sebastian says, his head bent as he walks beside you, guiding you through the hallway to your room for the night. "The ball has ended, and all the guests are departing. He has to let them go, so he couldn't tell you in person."

"Well, that certainly is very generous of him," You say. "But I still don't see why you refuse to make eye contact with me."

You might be a little oblivious, but you know when someone is trying to avoid you.

After a moment's hesitation, he raises his head and looks at you. "I'm not."

"You expect me to believe that?" You scoff.

His eyes flash a light red and you backtrack. "Of course you expect me to believe that."

Sebastian sighs and stops walking, the candles in the candelabrum in his hands flickering. "(Y/N), honestly. What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?" You say, peeved.

"Nevermind."

You sigh. "Sebastian, do tell me the reason why you are ignoring me."

He turns to face you, then takes a step forward, closer to you. "(Y/N), out of all memories, why did the one about your mother telling you about demonic feelings, especially those of love and attraction, come to you this evening?"

"I don't know," You say. "Is there a specific reason?"

Sebastian takes another step closer, and this time, you take a step back, and feel your shoulder hit gently against the wall.

"A demon's intuition is absolute. Certain things are recalled only because of situations earlier."

You grin and hit your right fist against your left palm. "So that's why!" Then you shake your head. "How is this connected to your ignoring me?"

Though you're not showing it, you're very much aware of the fact that you both are breathing the same air.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know," You whisper. "How am I to know?"

Sebastian places a hand to a door to your right, and gives a gentle push so it opens, his gaze never wavering from your eyes.

You look into his eyes, which were beginning to glow red.

He sighs, and takes a step back, so you can enter the room.

"I never knew anyone who could be so oblivious," He says, amusement evident in his voice.

"Neither did I," You say. You see surprise in his eyes, and ask, "Who exactly were you referring to?"

Sebastian shakes his head, and gestures you to enter the room. You know there is something he wants to say, but you don't feel it's a good time to ask.

"I'll send Mey-Rin up here to see to you as a handmaiden, there are plenty of nightdresses in the cupboard."

"It's fine, don't disturb her," You say. "I know how to tend to it myself."

Sebastian nods and turns to go. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."

"Wait," You say. He pauses in the doorway.

"Stay here," You say, shyly. "I... I can't sleep unless there is someone beside me."

"Very well," He says, "Change quick. I'm waiting."

You lie in bed, thinking.

"What is it that you are thinking?" Sebastian asks as he sets the candelabrum next to the bed.

"You wanted to say something," You say. "What was it?"

"Nothing of importance," He says.

"Sebastian," You say, but he doesn't budge. "All right then, tell me more about the topic of 'demonic attraction'."

"What do you want to know?" He asks, refusing eye contact with you, again.

But this time, you let that go. "Tell me, Sebastian," You say, thoughtfully, "about how quick it manifests."

He laughs. "You talk about it like it's a virus or something." Then, his tone softening, thoughtfully, he says, "It might as very well be."

You wait for more.

He says, "It very well might take about under a day. Demonic attraction is very much like human attraction, it just runs deeper. It doesn't 'manifest' because of physical features, it's more linked to personality and emotional upholding. Once it manifests, it can stay for a long time, maybe even as long as the one who fell in love themselves."

"And why exactly can't you love a mortal without demon ancestry or blood?" You ask.

"Why do you want to know so much?" He teases.

"I just want to," You say, smiling.

"Demons view mortal [souls] as food. You can become attached to their souls, but you can't resist eating them. It just isn't like that," He says.

Your eyes are closed, and you're listening to him, subconsciously.

"I guess that's enough for tonight," You hear him say. "Good night, (Y/N)."

The bed shifts as he gets up. But he doesn't go out, not yet.

"Damn it, (Y/N)," He says, and you realise this might be the first time you've heard him curse. "Why do you have to be so thick-skinned?"

You feel something tender on your cheek, and even though it's only for a moment, it lingers for a long time. And with those words and the gesture, you feel him exit the room and walk away.

It takes a moment to figure out he had kissed your cheek. Your hand touches it subconsciously, and then collapses as you fall into deep sleep.

You wake up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Not another nightmare, no," You say, shakily. Your face and hands are damp with sweat.

 _'I need to get out of here,'_ You think, and then backtrack, seeing how unfamiliar this room is. _'Where am I?'_

 _'Oh God, oh God, where am I?'_ You start to panic. You push the covers off yourself and get out of the bed.

You stumble on your way to the door but keep your balance as you get to it, and push it open.

The hallway is unfamiliar. _'Where am I?'_

You walk through it, absorbing it but having no memories of walking through it.

Then, suddenly, a door opens, and a young boy looks out. "(Y/N)," He says, yawning. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

His navy-blue hair covers his right eye, but you can see his right eye is blue. 'Familiar.'

You take a step back, and hit somebody behind you.

"(Y/N)," You hear, from behind you, and turn quickly to see who it is. "What happened?"

You see a man all in black, holding a candelabrum with lit candles.

"I.. I..."

His eyes flash a light red, and he sighs. "Not now. How inconvenient."

He places a gloved hand on your head as you open your mouth to say something, anything, but your consciousness is draining out of you before you can form a word.

"Sebastian."

You open your eyes with his name on your lips.

It is only a minute later that you see someone sleeping next to you, their head covered by the comforter. Cautiously, you raise it to see who it is.

"Ciel?"

The sheets rustle as he moves, waking up.

His eyes open, slowly, and you notice his right eye is violet in colour. You can even see the outline of a Faustian contract in the eye.

"(Y/N)?" He asks, unsure. Then he stiffens and covers his left eye with a hand. "(Y/N)."

"No need to cover it, I saw it," You say. "What happened last night? I just remember being asleep alone in the room down the hallway and nothing else."

"You don't remember?"

Ciel rubs his eyes, tiredly.

"No," You say, confused.

"You woke up in the middle of the night," He says, his hand ceasing to cover his right eye. "You didn't remember anything, not even who I was, so Sebastian put you to sleep, but it was only temporary, so you woke up again. Sebastian said that perhaps you couldn't sleep alone, and neither could I, after being woken up at midnight like that, so I slept next to you. And you slept after that."

"My," You say, suspiciously. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

There is something he's not telling you. However cute might he be, his tone and his expression are guarded, hiding something. About you from you.

"You're excused," He says, as he gets out of the bed, and you're too sleepy to think of a retort. "Get ready, we're going to the Undertaker."

You were definitely right. If your intuition wasn't enough to convince you, that coy smile on his face is more than enough.

You nod, alert and guarded. "Right."

But you feel it isn't the right time to ask him (or don't _want_ to know) what put the coy smile on his face, so you let it drop.

 _'Undertaker, what an interesting name'_ , you think as you decide which dress to put on today. _'I wonder how this person is like.'_

 **THE AWARD FOR THE MOST OBLIVIOUS LITTLE COOKIE GOES TO... YOU! Honestly, I've never seen anyone as oblivious as you.**


End file.
